He's Gone Sam..."
by FrodosFantasy
Summary: The week following Bilbo's departure from The Shire...


"He's Gone Sam..." 

  
**WARNING!! THE STORIES WITHIN THESE SECTIONS ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF FRODOS FANTASY!! DO NOT COPY!   
  
These wonderful characters were not created by me, nor do I profit from this in any way but emotionally. Thanks go to JRR Tolkien, Frodo Baggins, Elijah Wood, Samwise Gamgee, and Sean Astin.**

* * *

* * *

**"He's Gone Sam..."  
October 4, 3001**

* * *

Frodo sat in a daze at his window. He still could not believe it. Bilbo was gone...gone. Left with just one word of "Goodbye". That was all. Oh yes, he had talked about it. Talked about it for all the years Frodo had come to stay with him at BagEnd. But, for some reason, Frodo thought it was just a dream. Not something that would actually come to pass.   
Not only was Bilbo gone, but he now had this mysterious ring of Bilbo's. He fingered the envelope Gandalf had given to him. "Keep it secret...keep it safe." What for? Frodo had of course seen the ring a few times, but he had never been able to touch it. Bilbo always had kept it with him. And Frodo never dreamed that the ring was something that Bilbo could give up to him. It was one of the most precious things Bilbo had gotten from his journeys Frodo had thought.   
Frodo still sat and watched out the window. And he saw in the outside darkness the pollens from the trees fall slowly and float to an unknown destination on the gentle breeze that blew outside. But even in the coming light of day, he saw little else. He was still too in shock to eat much, even with his friends staying with him to get used to being master of the house. Merry, Pippin, and Sam had all made themselves welcome at BagEnd once they knew Bilbo was not coming back. They knew they could never leave Frodo alone so soon after Bilbo had gone. It was good for friends to be together when someone had gone on a journey. And Bilbo had left of mysterious circumstances as well. Merry and Pippin alone knew of what Bilbo carried. But Sam didn't seem to, so they kept to themselves about it. Merry, Pippin and Sam helped Frodo carry out all of Bilbo's wishes, even with those Slacksville-Baggins'. Merry stepped in finally since Frodo had not the will to continue to argue with them. He was tired. Tired from everyone trying to find out what happened...tired from not knowing the answers himself.   
Frodo closed his eyes and sat in silence in his chair. His hand was still hovering above the envelope, but he had not touched it since he had put it there after Gandalf had left in such haste. His fingers shook a little and he felt himself slipping...into sleep...into something else.   
With his eyes closed, all he felt was darkness...he wanted to sleep finally after not being able to since the party...or actually the night before the party. He had been too busy and too exited to sleep much. Gandalf had come at last, and Frodo couldn't be happier. Now, though, Gandalf was again gone. Gone on a mysterious errand. "Keep it secret...keep it safe." The words echoed in Frodo's mind. Why? What could possibly be important from this thing?   
"Mr. Frodo?" Frodo jumped from near sleep in the chair and he snapped his hand away from the envelope. "Yes?" Sam came quitely into the room. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Frodo, but I was wondering if you might need anything???" Sam looked at Frodo, and walked closer to stand near him. In the darkness of the room, Sam saw how tired Frodo looked. How much thinner he had gotten just in the first week of Bilbo's absence. "You haven't eaten much to speak of Frodo..I'm just worried about you is all...I'm sure Bilbo would not allow you to go on so.." "Yes Sam...I know. I am sorry. It's just that I still cannot believe he's gone..." Frodo got up from the chair, and went passed Sam to stand at the window. He looked out. "He's gone Sam. Gone! And I miss him greatly." "Yes of course you do Frodo...of course you do. It's only natural to do so. I miss him as well. But Frodo...you can't let yourself go on like this. Bilbo would not like it at all...nor would Mr. Gandalf." "Gandalf..." Frodo smiled a little to himself, and looked back at Sam. "I wish he would have stayed longer. He stays so little as it is, but when he is here, it seems as if he's always been here." "I know Frodo. He's so smart! I love his stories, and with he and Bilbo together, it makes the world seem a little bit happier, if you understand me sir." "Yes...I know." Frodo glanced at the envelope again, but shook his head slightly and turned again to the window. He leaned aganist the window sill and his eyes closed against the darkness outside. He felt in despair...he missed Bilbo! He thought about Bilbo's laughter ringing through the halls of BagEnd. Bilbo's stories, his singing, his ears that always seemed to be willing to listen to any detail of Frodo's own life. In memory, he saw the way Bilbo's eyes sparkled when he spoke of adventure. Frodo dimly felt tears fall down his cheek.   
"Frodo..." Frodo jumped a little when Sam spoke. Sam layed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, and Frodo opened his eyes and looked slowly towards Sam's hand. Time seemed to move slowly for Frodo. He saw every detail of Sam's hand. Sam looked at Frodo and his eyes were full of feeling. He took his other hand, and touched Frodo's tears gently to wipe them away. "Oh Sam...he's gone....and I didn't even get to say goodbye...he didn't even give me the chance to go with him...." Sam took Frodo to him and held him close.   
"Frodo...my dear Frodo...everything will turn out for the best....you will see. You still have me here with you Frodo...and Merry, and Pippin. And everyone else in the Shire who cares about you as well. I can't stand to see you so in despair...please Frodo. I promise you I won't let you be lonely ever..." And he hugged Frodo a little tighter, and pulled away a little to face him in the eyes. "...and if you don't eat soon Frodo Baggins...then...then...I'll just have to make you eat myself! I'll force feed you if I have to..." Frodo stood in front of Sam in shock. He opened his mouth and no sound came out. Sam looked more determined than Frodo had ever seen him. But he looked confused about it too...like he couldn't believe himself that he had spoken so to Frodo.   
Suddenly Frodo laughed. "Oh Sam...there's no one like you! I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to make you or anyone else worry so about me. I'll eat...for you. But you must eat too you know! I may have been upset, but I also have eyes. You have not had much either..." Sam's eyes grew bright and he blushed a little. "Well...that was only because you distracted me...I was just worried so about you Frodo..." "Yes. I know."   
Sam came a little closer to stand near Frodo, and smiled a little. Frodo smiled back a little too, suddenly aware of how tired he was..but he concealed it from Sam. "So...what should we have?"   
Sam's eyes lit up again, and he said, "Anything you want! EVERYTHING you want!! Half a moment, and let me fix it up for you Frodo." "For US Sam. Remember?" "Yes, right of course...for us." And Sam turned and started to leave the room. "Well Sam, you start on it then, and let me change into something better. If I'm going to eat, I could at least look a bit more presentable. Merry and Pippin should be getting up soon as well I warn you. And you know their appetites Sam..." "Oh my yes! They can eat that's for certain. And I hadn't realized it was near morning already..?" "Yes near morning Sam. There goes another night in which you did not sleep as well as you ought!" Sam turned around suddenly and faced Frodo. "Sleep! That reminded me Frodo...!" "Oh no! Before you say anything...I know what you would say Sam. I know and understand. I shall try and sleep later...but I am getting hungry at last...so breakfast first understand?" And Sam smiled again, saying "Yes sir Mr. Frodo sir. But I will hold you to that remember!" "Yes, I'll remember Sam," Frodo said with a laugh. "...Now get to that breakfast while I get ready..." "Right away Frodo...right away!" And Sam turned and ran out the room and down the hall to the kitchen.   
Frodo sighed a little when Sam left the room. He felt a little dizzy, but he shook his head to clear it. He gathered some clothes and went to the bathing room, to find that Sam had already added hot water to the bathtub. Frodo smiled as he got into the bath. It felt good, Frodo thought. Just like it always was, but it was somehow different. Sam had put his own touches to the bath. He had picked some flowers from the garden..some he had known Frodo had a special fondness for. They were yellow flowers, and they had reminded Frodo of sunshine. And in fact, they were called Sunstars. The entire room was filled with their lovely fragrance. Frodo took a deep breath and let the warm air wash over him. He sank deeper into the bath and felt already better about things. He smiled as he remembered something that Sam had told him. Sam had been in depression about something he would not say...and he had left and been gone for some time. When he had come back, his mood was lifted and Frodo had wondered about it. "Where did you go Sam?" "I went home to take a bath." "A bath?" "Yes. I always find that when I take a bath when my mood is low, I feel more refreshed about it, do you understand?" Frodo shook his head in confusion. "Well, I suppose it must be the warm air and all. It just makes me rethink about some things, and I come out with a solution about what to do, or at least something that makes me feel better about the situation..." Frodo smiled again in the bath. Yes, he saw what Sam had meant now. He did feel better. Better about it all. Bilbo may be gone, but he still had so much here....and someday, he would go too...to find Bilbo again, and be able to come back and be with his friends at BagEnd.   
Frodo took another breath and realized he had almost fallen asleep. He busied himself with washing, and got out. He dried himself off and got dressed. He took the towel to his hair and dried it mostly. Then he stepped out again into the hallway. He wandered down the hall, to head back to his room to straighten things up a little. Already he smelled great aromas coming from the kitchen. And he smiled again as he straighted things here and there. He knew Sam was absorbed totally in his task. He heard him singing a little as he cooked...a sure sign that he was in fantastic mood. Frodo felt the room grow dark once again, and he sat down in the chair suddenly to correct his vision. "I'll just sit here a few moments....," he thought to himself quitely.   
It was a few moments later, when Sam came into the room. He had knocked, but since there was no answer, he went quietly into the room. "Mr. Frodo?" Again, there was no answer. So Sam walked towards the chair, and found Frodo there with his eyes closed. "Frodo??" Sam reached out anxiously and touched Frodo's face. "Frodo...?" But to Sam's relief, Frodo's breathing was quiet but even. He was asleep. Sam smiled.   
"I thought we were going to wait until after breakfast Frodo to sleep..." Frodo stirred a little even though Sam had been quiet. "....Sam...???" "Yes, my dear tired Frodo...Sam." "I am sorry, I just could not keep my eyes...open...another moment.." And with that, Frodo fell into sleep again. Sam smiled again and shook his head. He gathered Frodo into his arms and put him on the bed and covered him with the blankets gently. Frodo sighed a little in his sleep, and grabbed hold of Sam's hand. Sam did not try to pry himself loose from Frodo's light grasp. And a few moments later, when Merry knocked and came in quietly, Sam turned to him.   
"There is breakfast all ready Merry- for you and Pippin." "All that food for just the two of us? Come on Sam, the least you can do is come and eat with us..." And suddenly, Merry glanced at Frodo anxiously, but Sam saw his gaze, and turned to Frodo. "He'll be just fine now Merry. He was actually ready to eat after we spoke, but I guess sleep was needed first." Sam brushed a still bit damp hair from Frodo's face. Merry watched in silence, and then added, "What about you Sam? I know you have not eaten or slept much for so much you were worried about him...you need the same as he almost." Sam again turned to Merry, and with a tired sigh said, "Yes...I know. But I can't eat until he does. I want to give him reason to if you understand? And as for sleep, I'll get that too." Sam again turned his attention to Frodo, who had a slight smile on his face while he slept. "Yes....he'll be just fine now..." And Sam put his head on the pillow next to where Frodo was, and closed his eyes. Merry smiled. He came to where Sam was sitting on the chair he placed right next to the bed, and covered him up. Then, still smiling, he walked out of the room whistling softly. 

* * *


End file.
